


猎物 4

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：商业互吹(不是
Kudos: 14





	猎物 4

1

李东海是把性爱和生活分得很开的人，他清楚自己在游戏中所扮演的角色，清楚游戏中奴隶对于主人的依赖和情感一旦游戏结束就不复存在。

他见过在游戏中对dom动情的sub，但通常他们都会隐藏自己的感情，因为在大多数dom眼里，他们可以在游戏里扮演温柔的情人，却很少真正动心，成为特定一人的爱人。

所以李东海一向潇洒，在游戏里玩得开，游戏结束他是受人敬仰，谈吐得当，有颜值又有实力的新人总裁。

万万没想到李总裁也有滑铁卢的时候，对只见过一面的男人，还是个根本没有露出真面目的男人念念不忘。

男人那天抱着他的怀抱太温暖，把他抱进浴室给他清洗的时候动作小心翼翼，深怕把他弄坏了似的，一点也不像之前拿着鞭子抽打他的人。临走的时候问了他的名字还要走了电话号码，说是联系他下次游戏的时间。

男人的身材，嗓音以及手指在身上抚摸的感觉在李东海脑海里挥之不去，桌上摆着的一大叠工作合同丝毫没有进展，直到秘书小姐进来才将他的思绪勉强拉回来。

“总裁，周六晚上有一个商业晚会需要您出席，那一天会有各种商业大头的老总会出席，还有您想要合作的那家龙头振贺集团的总裁也会到场。”秘书小姐公式化地汇报着李东海未来几天的行程，在出门时被李东海喊住。

“帮我倒一杯咖啡进来。”

“好的，总裁。”

2

总算是打起精神处理完了那一大叠合同，李东海靠在椅子上休息的时候，“叮——”的一声短信音吸引了他的思绪，拿起手机一看整个人从椅子上坐正身子，像是男人在他面前一样。

「周六晚上七点，要不要来蓝夜。——你的主人」

周六……李东海把秘书小姐的行程汇报在脑内过了一遍以后才再次拿起手机回复道：

「周六晚上有事，可以改天吗？」

看着上一条短信后的署名，李东海纠结了半天要不要也配一个，但又想到男人跟他说游戏结束以后他可以放下奴隶的角色，思考了半天以后就这样按下了发送键。

对方回的很快，也没有在乎他没有配署名的事情。

「那周日晚上七点。」

「好。」

李赫宰坐在家里看到李东海回复的短信以后换来了他的贴身管家，“帮我查一下，李东海周六晚上要去做什么。”

居然一点也不想念我这个主人。

“好的，少爷。”

3

会场里播放着古典乐，进场的人都身着正装，面带微笑的跟各种不同公司的老总寒暄，或是想要寻求一个公司合作，或是想为自家的小辈物色对象。李赫宰向来讨厌这样的场合，而且公司的事情都是他哥在管，他也根本不需要出席这样的场合。

朴正洙听说李赫宰要跟着自己去晚会的时候惊的下巴都快掉下来了，忍不住打趣道：“是不是看上了谁家的姑娘，告诉哥，哥去给你谈。”

“我喜欢男人，哥你是知道的。”李赫宰默默给他哥翻了一个白眼。

“噢～那就是看上了哪家的帅小伙，哥也可以帮你谈。”朴正洙的声音传来，一听就是在打趣他。

李赫宰赶忙投降，从后面推着他哥往外走，“快走吧，晚会要迟到了。”

在会场里，李赫宰拿着一杯酒就躲在了没什么人的小角落里，避免一些女人过来跟他搭讪。他来晚会可不是为了应付这些女人的。

眼尖地猎人一眼就看到了自己的猎物，李东海穿着一身黑西装，头发顺毛显得有点乖，领口处还带着一个黑色的蝴蝶结，跟各个公司的老总打招呼，不管是姿态还是说话方式，都做得相当出色。

认真工作的男人真是更吸引人。

看准时机，李赫宰拿着手里的那杯酒朝李东海走去，伸手跟李东海握了握手，同时开口道：“李总裁可真是年轻有为，个大报纸版面都被您给占了。”

“您过奖了，可不好意思，我好像之前没有见过您。”

李东海谦逊又礼貌，回应了对方的夸奖也同时礼貌地询问对方是谁。

“啊，真不好意思，忘了自我介绍了。”李赫宰扯了扯自己的西装，再次开口道：“我是振贺集团的老二李赫宰，我哥朴正洙是集团的总裁。我很少出席这样的场合，李总裁对我脸生也实属正常。”

“早就听说振贺集团的二少爷文质彬彬，虽没有在商业上崭露头角，却在其他领域上做得如鱼得水，今日一见，果真是一表人材。“

小奴隶这夸人的话是不是说多了，张口就来。

“谢谢李总裁的夸奖了。我哥在那边，我就先过去了。”打个招呼就走，李赫宰来这个晚会就只是想见见他的小奴隶而已，现在人也见了，招呼也打了，可以走了。

“好的，您请。”

这个人的身材怎么看得有些眼熟，我之前应该没有见过这个男人吧。

当李东海与他人交谈结束去寻找朴正洙的时候，并未见到李赫宰，与朴正洙谈起想要合作的项目，对方似乎对这个项目感兴趣，给了一张名片让李东海再约时间详谈。

李东海不知道，在会场的二楼，有一个人在一直盯着他。

4

周日晚上，蓝夜还是人声鼎沸，有些dom带着自家sub在一楼的大厅里喝酒，有些dom则带着他们的sub上楼，进行调教。

二楼的一间房间里，李赫宰身穿一条黑色紧身皮裤，白色衬衫的下半节被束缚在紧身裤里，手里拿着一根马鞭一下一下地拍打在手心里。

他在等他的奴隶。

整点的钟声响起，李东海出现在了李赫宰的专属房间门口，看着他的主人背对着大门坐在沙发上，关上门以后边解衣服边往里走，直到脱光以后跪在李赫宰身后，轻唤了一声：“主人。”

“很准时，奴隶。”

李赫宰从沙发上站起来，手里拿着马鞭转过身来面向李东海。

今天李赫宰没有戴面具，李东海微微抬头看清了眼前人的脸。

“你！你是……！”

“李赫宰！”

TBC


End file.
